<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking in Your Sleep by ToxicShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954586">Talking in Your Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper'>ToxicShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Hannigram - Freeform, Hypnotism, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will fantasizes about his new psychiatrist at night, and pretty soon his sexual fantasies get suspiciously realistic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peeping Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I have a million different kinds of fun<br/>When I'm asleep and in a dream that I'm your only one<br/>Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?<br/>Nobody knows I dream about it, this is my imagination"<br/>-Disasterology, Pierce the Veil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It wasn’t exactly concern that drove Hannibal to stand amongst the shadows outside of his patient’s house at 12:30 in the morning. More than anything, it was curiosity. <em>For the sake of science</em>. But his fascination with this particular patient was deeper than just clinical. It was an obsession, one that he knew was on the verge of spiraling out of control. He only hoped he could get as much as he could out of their relationship before he would inevitably have to rid the Earth of all traces of the empath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He checked his watch again and clicked his tongue. It was now five minutes to one in the morning and his subject was still tossing and turning on his bed. He chose to lay on top of the covers to avoid soaking his sheets in sweat again, but he kept a worn-down t-shirt on. His writhing about trying to find a comfortable position gave his audience a pleasant view of his body. The full moon illuminated the fair skin of his thighs as he stretched out against the blankets. His brown curls framed his face like a halo as he leaned back into the pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal watched for another half hour. Will was laying still on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly, but Hannibal could tell he still wasn't asleep. Something was bothering him, more than his sleeplessness, or perhaps it was the cause of his sleeplessness. “What’s troubling you, Will?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After a few more strained minutes, Will’s hand snaked down his body and under the hem of his boxers. Hannibal raised an eyebrow and smirked, stepping closer to get a better view. Eyes squeezed shut and lips slightly parted, the younger man stroked himself slowly. His face was still uncertain, however, like he was guilty. Hannibal’s mind reeled with all the possibilities of what could be going through his imagination. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will was too exhausted to have another sleepless night. He hated where his mind took him when he was in the solitude of his house in the middle of the night. With his overactive imagination, he didn’t want to act on his recent desires in fear of ruining his professional relationships. He’d forced himself not to divulge into the fantasy that begged to be played out for several nights now. He was disgusted with himself most of all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He finally decided, at 1:04 am, that he couldn’t take it anymore. Images of Dr. Lecter flashed through his mind. He remembered the man’s face and body all too well. The way he looked at him sometimes…sanguine eyes glistening with something primal. It was almost as if the psychiatrist was telepathically putting these lewd thoughts into his head. The older man’s rough hands always met him gently, leaving him yearning for more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He tried to keep his imagination on images and memories alone. His devilish grin, blond-grey hair across his forehead, his toned arms and abdomen visible when he took his jacket off and poured them both glasses of wine. It didn’t help that the room was always dimly lit with a fireplace illuminating his cheekbones and lips. <em>Dammit,</em> he thought. That office was so pristine and lavish, and Hannibal was so poetic and romantic with the things he said and the way he said them, and the way he essentially eye-fucked him at every session, no wonder he had such X-rated thoughts. <em>If he fucked me in one of those chairs, or on his desk…</em>his imagination took off with all the possible porno scenarios the doctor could take him in his office. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he imagined the rather cliche pairing of doctor and patient. It was taboo, it was dirty, it had no place outside of fantasies and Pornhub. He felt like a teenager, unable to control his thoughts, and now his actions too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The conflicted expression on Will’s face didn’t go away, but his chest was beginning to heave and his cheeks flushed as his hand started moving faster. His cheek was pressed against the pillow and Hannibal could see his angelic face in the pale moonlight. His brows were furrowed and his eyes still shut, like he was trying to focus. “You’re imagining something aren’t you? You dirty boy,” Hannibal grinned, heat spreading to his groin as he watched Will’s back arch and his toes curl. He nearly purred with delight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The show had only just begun. Will’s strained expression softened and he moved his head back. He hastily pushed his boxers down and wiggled free of them, exposing his rather impressive erection. He gripped the base of his cock with his right hand and absently brought his left hand to his mouth where he licked his fingers like a cat. Hannibal could only guess what he was about to do, and to his delight he had guessed correctly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will moved his wet fingers down and pushed one inside of him, biting his lip at the burn.Seconds later, he was moving it in and out rhythmically, matching the pace of his other hand stroking his cock. “ Who could you be thinking about?” Hannibal mused, palming himself at the thought that he could very well be fantasizing about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After a few minutes, Will pushed a second finger inside of him, earning a breathy moan. He stretched himself out and pushed in deeper. It burned, but he didn’t mind. He needed it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He opened his eyes and noticed a fireplace at the other end of his bedroom. He didn’t have a fireplace. It was the fireplace from Hannibal’s office. He glanced around the room and found that his bed had been transported to Hannibal’s office. He was in a hallucination now, and there would be no turning back. He swallowed and closed his eyes again, hoping that maybe he could wake himself up and spare himself the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It didn’t work. He felt a cool hand grip his chin and the weight of another person climb on top of him. He dared to open his eyes. “Dr. Lecter,” he panted desperately. The man’s eyes flashed with something dark and his thin lips curled into a devilish grin. Fear clawed at Will’s throat, but it faded quickly as he felt the doctor’s hands over his. He whimpered as the man smiled at him greedily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you need help, William?” Hannibal said, his voice deep and luxurious. Will nodded meekly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal could be imaginative too. He slipped a hand down the front of his pants as he watched Will fuck himself with a blissed out expression smoothing over his features. He wanted to be the source of Will’s pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was inside the room, on the bed, on top of the beautiful younger man. He settled in between his thighs and stroked his stubbly jawline. Half-lidded blue eyes glittered up at him, pleading. He moved Will’s hands and leaned over him to place a kiss over those plump pink lips as he replaced fingers with himself. Now Will’s moans of ecstasy were all his creation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Harder,” Will groaned. His hands moved faster and went deeper, pushing against the bundle of nerves that sent electric currents through his whole body. But in his mind, his wrists were pinned to the bed above his head. Hannibal was inside of him, holding his body close to his with strong arms. Will kept his eyes closed for most of it, but peeked up at his now magically shirtless lover hovering over him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He unconsciously shoved a third finger inside of himself, ignoring the dry burn. He needed more. “You’re so big,” he panted as in his fantasy Hannibal spread his legs apart and lifted his hips off of the bed to thrust into him with more vigor. Will bucked his hips to take in more of Hannibal’s thick cock. The doctor growled as he pressed his fingers into the insides of Will’s thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will’s hips bucked erratically and his insides contracted around Hannibal’s throbbing erection. Hannibal reached down and clasped his hand around Will’s neck, squeezing the sides just enough to constrict blood flow and increase the pleasure the boy would feel upon orgasm. “Hannibal,” Will moaned, his voice so perfectly broken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good boy,” Hannibal growled, seconds away from filling him with his seed. Will grappled at the back of Hannibal’s shirt, his fingers clenching and unclenching with each wave of pleasure that coursed through his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He panted and moaned uncontrollably, eyelids fluttering and toes curling. He pressed his heels into Hannibal’s back to hold him inside. <em>Deeper</em>, his eyes begged. Hannibal decided to be good to him, this was <em>his</em> fantasy after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hannibal…Hannibal,” Will moaned erotically, his back arching off the bed. “I’m—I’m going to—<em>ah</em>!” his eyes rolled back into his head and his ears rang as he practically exploded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come for me,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s soft neck. On cue, a whimper escaped Will’s lips and he came at the same time as Hannibal filled him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will’s lips formed an ‘O’ as he moaned through his orgasm. Hannibal pulled his hips up to meet his own for one last thrust. Hannibal groaned so low it was almost a guttural growl as he finished inside the warmth of his lover. Will laced his fingers over Hannibal’s on his hips and held him in place. He could feel the thick, warm wetness spilling inside of him, accompanied by the twitching and throbbing of Hannibal’s cock. He relaxed his shoulders back into the mattress and hummed blissfully as he drifted into the deepest sleep he’d had in months.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal didn’t like staining his expensive clothes, but he considered this a rare exception. He didn’t consider himself a peeping tom either, but he’d go to great lengths to recreate what he’d just experienced. He came into his palm as he watched Will throw his head back and open his mouth in what he could only imagine was a siren’s call of a moan as he shot white ropes all over his exposed stomach. Hannibal would give anything to lick it from his naval. He wondered what Will tasted like. He was probably sweet like fresh peaches. A flavor to be savored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Soon, amore,” he whispered, hoping the words reached his lover in his dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/T0xicShipper">Follow me on Twitter!!!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beautiful Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wipe the lust from your eyes<br/>I see that you're not mine<br/>I can see the lust in your eyes<br/>You can't hide it<br/>You can't be the one<br/>I realize, we're divided"<br/>-Secrets, The Weeknd</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments :) I'm used to writing for niche pairings/fandoms so having a fic get this much attention in so little time is very exciting for me lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal waited a few nights before he visited Will’s house in the dark again. His concern for Will’s sleepwalking had faded into the background, a completely new type of curiosity motivating him now. He figured Will would be okay for a few more nights since his sleepwalking hadn’t had any detrimental effects already. It had never been concern that drove Hannibal in the first place anyway. His lab rat was now his pet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The evening after the peeping tom incident, Hannibal noticed Will avoiding eye contact more than usual. He was tense and sat at the edge of his chair, leaning his elbows on his thighs throughout their appointment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Are you sleeping better?” Hannibal asked, leaning forward and feigning a concerned look. “You seem distressed,”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “I’m always distressed,” Will mumbled. Hannibal’s lip twitched at the curly-haired man’s attitude. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “You look tired,” Hannibal pressed, tilting his head to survey Will’s expression.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “I, um, slept, just late,” his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “Are you still having nightmares?” Hannibal asked.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “Something like that,” Will sighed, pinching the bridge oof his nose and closing his eyes like he had a headache.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “Tell me about your dreams, Will,” Hannibal reached for the blue light beside his chair, debating whether or not he could get answers to the question that had been on his mind since the previous night.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Will visibly flushed and shifted back into his seat. He licked his lips and crossed and uncrossed his legs, unsure what to do with his limbs. Finally, he wiped his clammy palms on his pants and folded them neatly in his lap. He sat up straight but still avoided meeting Hannibal’s eyes, instead focusing on a point over his head. A subtle trick that most wouldn’t notice, but nothing slipped by Hannibal.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “Same old,” he cleared his throat. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “Hallucinations? Sleepwalking?” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “Uh-um, not exactly,” he shook his head. “I mean no,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Will’s discomfort was enough of an answer. Hannibal folded his hands back in his lap and nodded. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This time, Hannibal needed to go a step further. Watching from ten feet behind the window wasn’t satisfactory enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He snuck into Will’s house before he got home that night, giving the dogs treats to quiet them. Lucky for him, they were already familiar enough with him to leave him alone. Dogs were simple, friendly animals, nothing like humans. Somewhere in the back of his mind he entertained the idea of accepting them into his home, along with their owner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’d packed his briefcase with syringes, sedatives, and lubricant. After surveying the house for additional supplies he may need for staging, he settled himself in the closet across the room from the bed and waited. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Right on schedule, Will arrived fifteen minutes later. He heard him greet his dogs at the door before heading down the hall to get ready for bed. After more waiting, the lights dimmed throughout the house and Hannibal heard the bed creak and sheets ruffle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Come on, Will</em>, Hannibal thought as he waited patiently through the silence. Finally, he heard a sharp gasp followed by a strained whimper. He grinned to himself and shifted closer to the closet door. The mattress shifted and Will moaned, an erotic, porn-worthy sound. Hearing it in person was so much better than Hannibal had imagined. Pants and whimpers followed, growing louder and more desperate as the seconds ticked by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fabric rustled hastily and Hannibal cracked the closet door open ever so slightly. A couple dogs lifted their heads at the subtly sound, but Hannibal lifted a finger to his lips and they calmed down obediently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before him was a sight to behold. Will was completely naked on top of the bed. The sheets had been thrown back and he was on his knees with his ass up and his face pressed against a pillow. One hand white-knuckled the sheets while the other reached behind him working three fingers in and out feverishly. His angelic face was contorted in frustration. Clearly, fingers weren’t enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal’s mouth watered. He wanted to give Will what he wanted, fill him up and make him scream into the pillow. He was displayed in such an irresistible position. <em>Oh, the places his imagination must be taking him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will finally settled into a rhythm, rocking his hips back into his hand to inch them deeper inside of him. He gasped once he’d found the warm bundle of nerves inside of him, bucking his hips and moaning. He pressed his chest flat against the mattress and spread his legs apart even further. He bit his lip and whimpered as he continued to work himself with his fingers, forcing himself to move slower so he wouldn’t finish too fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will’s imagination was going wild. As soon as his fingers grazed the sensitive spot within him, it was like flipping the switch on reality. Warm light filtered through the room and the air was suddenly filled with the smell of sophisticated cologne and expensive wine. He closed his eyes and let himself fully escape into the fantasy. He’d adjusted to compartmentalizing his sexual fantasies from his real life, now able to look Hannibal in the eyes without blushing too terribly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Strong arms wrapped around his body and lips pressed against his neck. “Mmmm, Hannibal,” he moaned, leaning into the warmth of the older man’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal had the answer he’d been waiting for all week. Will was in fact fantasizing about him. And even better, now was the perfect time for him to make an entrance. He pushed the closet door open, thankful that it was silent. He rose to his feet and stalked over to the bed. He’d already removed his shoes so his footsteps were quiet, but even if he hadn’t it looked like Will was too deep inside his head to notice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal walked behind the bed and reveled in the sight of Will fucking himself raw as he removed his clothes carefully. Once he, too, was naked, he crawled onto the bed behind Will, the movement of the mattress barely stirring him. He ran his hands up Will’s trembling thighs and put his hand over his fingers as they moved back out of him. To his delight, he had used lube this time. Hannibal laced his fingers in between Will’s and pushed them inside together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will keened as he was stretched further. Hannibal smiled at the positive response. He was glad to know he wouldn't break him, not that it would stop him anyway. Impatiently, he pushed Will’s hand away and reached down to position himself against his slick entrance. Will whimpered and tried to put his fingers back in, but Hannibal pinned his wrist against the bed. His straining erection slid against Will’s soft ass as he leaned over him. He pushed Will’s hips down so he was lying flat on his stomach and settled in between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shshsh,” he cooed into Will’s ear. He pressed light kisses down the boy’s neck, making him whimper softly and push his ass back against Hannibal’s dick. “Don’t worry, dear, I’ll give you what you want,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal slicked his fingers with the lube that dribbled out of Will’s clenching hole, eliciting a shudder from the slender figure beneath him. He stroked his painful erection once with wetted fingers before cramming it against Will’s entrance. He kneaded Will’s ample ass and spread him open, forcing the head of his cock into him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will whimpered and squirmed, but Hannibal pushed his hips forward even farther until he was face down, ass up. “Let me in,” he pleaded gently, moving his hips forward and groaning as muscles tightened around the width of his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hannibal, you’re—“ Will gasped, his feet slipping against the sheets as he struggled to move out from under Hannibal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal growled impatiently and leaned over Will, the weight of his body making him gasp. He reached under Will’s chest and gripped his throat with one hand, squeezing with just enough pressure to force the boy back into submission.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “—hurting me,” Will whimpered. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Hannibal pushed himself all the way into Will, biting down onto his shoulder as Will screamed in pain. He feared it may have been enough to wake him up, but if it was he didn’t any show signs of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was plainly obvious that Will had never been taken by another man before. Hannibal had figured as such, given his introverted nature and shyness around both sexes. The ecstasy he felt upon burying himself in a virgin hole was unprecedented. He half-groaned, half-laughed as he thrust inside all the way to the hilt. Will gasped, but remained motionless apart from his heaving chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal released Will’s throat and leaned back onto his knees. He gripped Will’s hips with both hands to hold him in place as he began thrusting in and out of him. He forced himself to go slowly at first. He didn’t want this to end too fast, and most of all he wanted to bring his lover to orgasm with his cock alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will cried softly into the pillow, but still didn’t come out of his dream. Hannibal wondered if he fantasized about this very type of rough, relentless fuck. Was he a masochist that loved the pain? Or did he indulge himself in the occasional innocent rape fantasy? It wasn’t like he’d asked him to stop, or told him no.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you like this?” Hannibal asked, his voice deep and gruff with exertion. He loomed over the smaller man and placed a hand over the back of his neck. “Is this how you like it? Do you want me to hurt you?” he mused, almost surprised that he’d said it out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will reached behind him to grab Hannibal’s leg, pulling him closer. Hannibal took that as a ‘yes,’ preening in amusement. He figured Will was much darker than he let on. Under his baby blue eyes and mythical curls was a monster that begged to be fed. He’d thought the monster only craved blood, but it turned out it had more perverse needs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dirty,” he mused, running his fingers through Will’s unruly brown curls. Without warning, he tightened his grip and yanked the handful of hair back. Will’s head lifted off of the pillow and he scrambled to hold himself up, digging his fingers into the mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal leaned down and lapped at Will’s exposed neck. His skin was slick with sweat, but he could still taste the ripe sweetness underneath. Will whimpered and bit his lip as he moved his hips back to meet Hannibal’s thrusts. Hannibal purred in delight at the subtle act of needy submission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why don’t you tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Hannibal cooed, nipping at Will’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I want…on my back…” Will panted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “As you wish,” Hannibal pulled himself out and hastily flipped Will onto his back. Will looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, glittering with tears in the moonlight coming in through the window. He reached his hands up and touched Hannibal’s face like he was trying to determine if he was real or not. Hannibal rested his hand over Will’s on his cheek and Will smiled warmly, making his heart melt. He let Will lead his face down to his own and pull him into a long, deep kiss. His mouth moved hungrily against Hannibal’s lips, sucking and biting with soft whimpers of desperation as his fingers trailed through the older man’s silver hair. Hannibal was taken aback by the tenderness of Will’s kisses. He moved his mouth along with the boy’s, reveling in the pull of his fingers in his hair and the taste of his soft lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist, indicating that he was ready to continue. Hannibal hooked his arms underneath Will’s legs and pushed his hips off of the bed so he could angle himself between his pale thighs. Will drew in a sharp breath as Hannibal re-entered him. Hannibal nipped at Will’s bottom lip until he brought his mouth back around his. He stroked Will’s soft curls as he found his rhythm, finally tightening his grip as Will moaned against his mouth and bucked his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal growled in satisfaction and moved his lips down to Will’s neck as they melted together. Will dug his fingernails into Hannibal’s back and moaned as the tip of his cock hammered against his prostate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good boy,” Hannibal whispered words of encouragement against Will’s skin, kissing him along his sharp jawline possessively. Will pressed his heels into Hannibal’s back to let him know he’d found the perfect angle. He brought his hands back down to caress Hannibal’s face and they pressed their foreheads together lovingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will moaned as Hannibal’s pace quickened. “I’m going to—<em>fuck</em>,” he gasped, his legs trembling as he orgasmed with mind-numbing intensity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal wanted to come deep inside of him, to fill every inch of him with his seed until he was bursting at the seams, but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet. He pulled himself out of Will’s intoxicating heat just before shooting his load all over Will’s exposed stomach. Will’s jaw slacked as he watched his abdomen get painted with semen. Hannibal chuckled at his amazed expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Taste,” Hannibal caught a mix of their ejaculate on his fingers and pressed them against Will’s lips. Will obediently took Hannibal’s fingers into his mouth and licked the cum off of them. He stared into Hannibal’s glowing maroon irises as he flicked his tongue and tasted the bitter, yet satisfying, taste of the two of them mixed together. Hannibal pulled his fingers back and Will closed his lips around them to suck all the remaining cum off of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fuck,” Hannibal hissed. His spent cock twitched at the lusty glimmer in Will’s eyes as he licked his lips greedily. <em>How could this awkward little hermit be so provocative?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal smirked back at Will and then bent down to lap up the mixture of their fluids off of Will’s stomach, slurping at his belly button like he was taking a shot of alcohol at a frat party. Will shivered and made a soft sound of delight in the back of his throat. He entwined his fingers in Hannibal’s hair again as his tongue ran up his stomach and chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You taste wonderful, my love,” Hannibal hummed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So do you,” Will mumbled, pulling Hannibal into another long kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal broke the kiss to reach for tissues on the nightstand to clean up. Will whimpered and reached back out for Hannibal. “Stay,” he begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal froze, staring down at Will as his eyelids fluttered shut and his hands fell back to his sides. He smiled fondly and placed a chaste kiss on Will’s clammy forehead. He truly wished he could stay. He wanted to pull Will’s delicate body into his own and fall asleep with his nose buried against his neck, breathing in the scent of the two of them. But he had to clean up all of the evidence that any of this actually happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Someday,” Hannibal promised, pushing a needle into his arm. He stroked brown locks off of his face and nuzzled his cheek. The sedative would ensure that he slept soundly throughout the night and possibly even into the weekend, giving his body time to heal on its own. All physical traces of their night together would be erased by the time Will awoke, as much as it made Hannibal’s heart sink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/T0xicShipper">Follow me on Twitter!!!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drunken Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tell me how you're sleeping easy<br/>How you're only thinking of yourself<br/>Show me how you justify<br/>Telling all your lies like second nature"<br/>-A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Set it Off</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This…wine is really sweet,” Will mused as he blinked at the pink liquid in his glass. Just as Hannibal had expected, Will had downed half the glass in one chug. He took a slow sip from his own glass to hide the smirk that grew on his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You like it?” he asked casually as Will finished the glass in another gulp. He nodded, his shoulders already relaxing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmmm…can I…more?” He blinked slowly, furrowing his brow and staring into the glass like he was trying hard to remember the words that were on the tip of his tongue a second ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think you’ve had enough,” Hannibal stood up and took the glass out of Will’s hands before he could drop or hurt himself. Will stared down at his empty hands with the same blank expression. “You shouldn’t drink so fast, Will,” Hannibal chided, putting the glasses back in his cabinet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “W-wh-what?” Will stammered. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He lifted his head up to look at Hannibal. The room tilted slowly and the edges of all the furniture blurred. Will closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead absently. “Am I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re okay,” Hannibal assured him. Everything was wrong. He was losing his grip on reality, unsure if he was awake or asleep, lucid or in another hallucination. His heart pounded and he started to sweat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re okay, Will,” Hannibal said again, taking Will’s face in his hands and looking into his heavily lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will reached up and clutched Hannibal’s wrists like a lifeline. The only thing that brought him comfort was the presence of his friend. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a soft whimper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How do you feel, darling?” Hannibal asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmnn,” Will licked his lips and melted further into Hannibal’s touch. His hands felt soft against his skin, and his figure was the only thing in the room that wasn’t spinning. His cheeks were now flushed and his eyes were glassy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Did you…call me…” he panted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know what you’re talking about, amore,” Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Am I…awake?” he leaned forward in an attempt to get out of his chair, but Hannibal pushed him back by his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t think so, precious,” Hannibal leaned over and pressed his lips to Will’s softly. Will made a strangled sound in his throat and tensed before giving in and kissing Hannibal back. He moaned hungrily as Hannibal pushed him farther into the leather chair, resting one knee on the seat and leaning over him possessively. Will snaked his trembling hands up Hannibal’s back and laced his fingers in his silky hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good boy,” Hannibal purred, stroking his fingers over Will’s face. Will smiled up at him with pleading eyes. “So pretty,” he grinned and started unbuttoning Will’s shirt with one hand while running his fingers along soft pink lips with the other. Will made soft, desperate noises as he obediently took Hannibal’s fingers into his mouth and sucked them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal’s cock twitched impatiently. His boy had clearly been thinking about this in detail, for he hadn’t needed any instruction. He was so perfect. Hannibal couldn’t wait for the day when he could claim Will as his own while he was fully conscious. For now, drugged or sleepwalking would have to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do we do, when you think about me?” Hannibal asked, standing back to take off his own shirt. “Show me,” he whispered as Will blinked up at him with heavy eyelids. His shirt was unbuttoned and exposed his slim chest. He scooted to the edge of the chair and reached out for Hannibal, wrapping his hands around his hips and pulling him closer. Hannibal stood still in front of Will as he struggled to unbuckle his belt. He bit his lip in concentration as he worked at his zipper next. Hannibal purred and wrapped his fingers in the soft curls behind Will’s head, loving his growing urgency.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal licked his lips as Will pulled his strained erection out of his pants and looked back at him for permission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Please, go on. Show me what it is you want, Will,” Hannibal said, stroking Will’s cheek before putting his hands behind his back to let his lover know that the next move was all up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will lifted himself off of the chair and knelt down to the floor in front of Hannibal. He took Hannibal’s length in his hand and began lapping at the leaking head hungrily. Hannibal let out a struggled breath and let one hand rest on Will’s head as he took his member into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You fantasize about tasting me,” Hannibal observed. Will moaned around Hannibal’s cock as he took it as far back as he could without choking. His head bobbed up and down lazily and his eyes drifted closed and then snapped open again like he was fighting to keep himself awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You are exquisite,” Hannibal hissed as Will’s tongue teased his slit, tasting the salty pre-cum that beaded there. “You like how it tastes, don’t you?” he lifted Will’s chin and met his glassy blue eyes. Especially under the spell of the drugs Will was a tease. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come here,” Hannibal ordered. As much as he loved the boy’s tongue on his dick, he wanted to finish inside of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will brought his lips off of Hannibal’s cock with a satisfying pop. Saliva strung to his lips and glistened on his chin. Hannibal hummed in amusement and wiped Will’s chin with his thumb, then pushed his middle and index finger into the boy’s warm mouth. He licked and sucked Hannibal’s fingers immediately, like it was second nature. In this dreamlike state, he had no inhibitions. He took what he wanted and divulged in all the pleasures Hannibal had to offer him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Take your clothes off,” Hannibal ordered, pushing his own pants all the way down. Once they were both naked, Hannibal sat back in the chair and patted his thighs. Will took the hint and straddled his lap, whimpering at the friction against his cherry-red, swollen dick. He rolled his hips impatiently until Hannibal held him still and positioned his wet tip against Will’s puckered hole. Will shuddered at the contact and pressed himself down onto it. Hannibal gripped Will’s ass and spread him open to help guide him onto his dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will groaned as he stretched to accommodate Hannibal, the only lubrication from the quick blow job he’d so graciously delivered. He enthusiastically began bouncing up and down in Hannibal’s lap as Hannibal leaned his head back against the chair cushion and admired him. He dug his fingers into Will’s pale flesh, leaving subtle bruises on his hips that only he would know the source of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will whimpered in short gasps as he moved his body up and down with growing speed. He ground all the way down and bucked his hips back and forth manically, moaning loudly as Hannibal squeezed his hips and held him down as he thrust even deeper into him. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder, his body wracked with trembling groans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, yes,” Hannibal hissed into Will’s ear as he pushed himself so deep into the warmth of Will’s body. He held him close to his chest and let him moan quietly against his bare skin for a few minutes, before remembering that he needed to make the most of their time together before the drugs wore off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal pushed Will off of his lap and stood up. Will looked genuinely annoyed at first, but then agreeably let Hannibal reposition him so he was kneeling backwards on the chair with his arms draped over the back. Hannibal spread Will’s legs apart and rested one knee on the chair behind him. He reached forward and pulled Will’s hair back, eliciting a sharp whine from him. He pulled Will backwards by his hair and pushed himself forward at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will arched his back like a cat and screamed as he was filled again forcefully from a new position. Hannibal, fueled by his gorgeous voice, began pulling back and thrusting in harder and faster each time. Will’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the back of the chair for dear life. He screamed and moaned without an ounce of restraint, fully giving himself up to what he believed was a hallucination or a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal loved feeling in control of Will’s mind. He infiltrated that rich imagination and planted his seeds everywhere. He was what Will saw as he fell asleep each night, what dominated his dreams and desires and controlled his pleasure and pain. If only he knew how much power he had over him. But it didn’t matter what he knew, what mattered was that the seeds Hannibal planted were taking root. Eventually Will would be his and he would truly believe he had come to that realization all on his own. That was the kind of devotion Hannibal was cultivating. He didn’t think it was wrong or unfair, because Will already had that same control over him, whether he knew it or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re perfect. You’re so perfect for me,” Hannibal whispered, leaning his body over Will’s back and wrapping his fingers around his throat lightly. Will yelped, his stomach fluttering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m…<em>ahh</em>…you’re—I’m going to…<em>fu-!</em>” Will yelled breathlessly. He screamed and his eyes nearly crossed as he came in white ribbons all over the leather chair cushion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, Christ,” Hannibal cursed as he pulled himself out reluctantly and stroked his ready-to-explode cock until he came all over Will’s back with a long, low groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re so good,” he panted, kissing the back of Will’s neck. He forward limply, resting his head in his arms that were crossed over the back of the chair. His eyes fell shut and his breathing deepened. The drugs had fully taken over and knocked him into complete unconsciousness. Hannibal pulled the dead weight into his arms and cleaned him up gingerly before dressing him again. He wiped the semen off of the leather chair, grateful he’d chosen stain-resistant leather for his office. No one would know what he’d done in that chair. Will wouldn’t even remember the next time he sat in that chair himself. The thought made Hannibal giddy with amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think you had too much to drink, Will,” he clicked his tongue and scooped the limp body into his arms bridal style. Will’s head lolled back over Hannibal’s forearm, exposing his beautiful neck and the top of his chest. He looked so graceful like this. Helpless, even.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll drive you home,” he whispered, planting a kiss on Will’s forehead before carrying him out of the office. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/T0xicShipper">Follow me on Twitter!!!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Nothings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnotised sex!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I take my last chance<br/>To burn a bridge or two<br/>I only keep myself this sick in the head<br/>'Cause I know how the words get you" <br/>-Fall Out Boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was Thursday night again. This particular week, Hannibal didn’t have a clever murder scheme that he needed time to frame Will for. He figured it was about time they both had a break from the stress anyway. So, he pushed their appointment back to the latest time slot and planned for a long night of a different sort of <em>mindfucking.</em></p><p class="p1">He still broke into Will’s house some nights, but only on the rare occasions that he fell into a deep enough sleep not to wake at the sound of footsteps wandering across the hardwood floor. Those nights, Hannibal would stand over his bed and watch him sleep. He would spend hours admiring Will’s fine features, smoothed out in peaceful slumber instead of scowling in fear. His fingers would graze Will’s forehead and cheeks whenever he shuddered or whimpered from a nightmare, usually enough to calm him. But he never woke up, never opened his eyes, never knew that he wasn’t alone.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal started the night by exchanging their usual open ended questions and long metaphorical answers. He sat across from Will with his legs crossed, watching his every move and micro expression intensely. After some heated discussion about Will losing his grip on reality, Hannibal decided to wrap up the heavy talk with some wine. He let his lover sip the blood red liquid, smiling when he remembered who was in the special barrel he’d aged it in.</p><p class="p1">He’d stopped drugging Will weeks ago, realizing that hypnosis worked just as well and didn’t leave a trace of evidence behind. It was the same hypnosis he used to make him lose hours of time while he set up all sorts of suspicious activities. But tonight he would just have fun with it, no work necessary. And for Will, he would feel much better in the morning, although with no memory of why.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal sat back down and waited until Will set his glass down and faced him again. All he needed was a fraction of a second. There. A faint blue light flashed, and Will immediately went blank. His shoulders relaxed and he stared forward with vacant eyes. Hannibal grinned and leaned forward eagerly. “There you are,” he breathed. Will blinked and focused his deep blue eyes on Hannibal. He mirrored Hannibal’s smile, although it just ghosted over his lips without reaching his eyes. “Come here, darling boy,” Hannibal cooed, opening his arms to Will.</p><p class="p1">Will stood up and closed the distance between them in two swift strides. He climbed into Hannibal’s lap, still unblinking. Hannibal chuckled amusedly as Will straddled his legs and placed his hands on his shoulders, his hips rolling forward slowly to grind against Hannibal’s growing bulge. Hannibal slowly traced his fingers down Will’s spine, feeling him arch into his touch, a needy whimper escaping his plump lips. Will’s gaze fell to Hannibal’s neck, where he began absently trailing his fingers back and forth, mimicking the pattern of a slit throat or a noose, whether he was conscious of it or not.</p><p class="p1">“I missed you,” Hannibal said as he admired Will’s perfectly angular jawline and soft, pink lips. “Did you miss me, Will?” He cupped Will’s cheek gently and rubbed his thumb over his wet bottom lip. Will leaned into Hannibal’s palm and his eyes fluttered. Finally, he nodded slowly, his ocean blue eyes meeting Hannibal’s earthy red ones.</p><p class="p1">“Have you thought about me recently?” Hannibal pressed, his eyes tracing the curve of Will’s lips as they moved underneath his thumb.</p><p class="p1">“All the time,” Will answered, covering Hannibal’s hand with his own.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal leaned in and pressed his lips against Will’s neck, breathing him in deeply at the same time. “Tell me, do you still think about me at night?” he whispered against Will’s sweet skin, moving up to nip at Will’s ear lobe. “Do you think about me and touch yourself?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Will whispered back without the slightest hint of guilt or discomfort.</p><p class="p1">Hearing that soft, <em>‘yes’</em> made Hannibal proud. He’d figured as such, but hearing the confirmation from Will himself was worth so much more. He imagined him lying in bed like he had that first night, his head thrown back and his hips bucking as he moved his fingers in and out of himself tantalizingly. He thought about the sound of his desperate whimpers and moans, yearning for the day when he would hear them again.</p><p class="p1">“Very good,” Hannibal hummed, brushing stray curls off of Will's forehead delicately. His hand lingered on Will’s cheek, thumb stroking the rough skin along his jawline. He stared up at the man in his lap with raw adoration. He’d never believed in a God, but he could have sworn Will was <em>made</em> for him. He didn’t believe in soul mates or love at first sight, but he was beginning to make exceptions for Will. For a second, guilt gnawed at his chest. If things weren’t so complicated between them they could just be together. But he also knew that he could never feel this way in any “normal” situation. It was the unpredictability and risk of their relationship that satisfied him.</p><p class="p1">Will’s eyelids were heavy and his expression still blank, but he stared back at Hannibal with dilated pupils, the only indicator of his true feelings. He let his hands wander down to Hannibal’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt without moving his eyes away. Hannibal reached up to help, speeding up the process and letting Will nuzzle into his bare chest. Will made a soft noise as Hannibal helped him out of his shirt and then ran his hands over Will’s smooth skin.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal drank in the sight of his partially undressed lover. A warm cheek pressed to his shoulder while delicate fingers stroked the patch of grey hair on his chest. It was a beautiful moment, and as much as Hannibal didn’t want it to end, he couldn’t wait much longer. Pressing kisses against Will’s neck, he moved his hands up Will’s thighs and over his chest slowly. He caught a rosy pink nipple in between his fingers and pinched it softly, making Will moan quietly in response.</p><p class="p1">Whispering loving words in his native tongue against his lover’s neck, Hannibal snuck a hand down the back of Will’s pants to grope his ass. He left a trail of wet kisses down Will’s neck and shoulder and stopped to lick and suck at his nipple. Will pressed closer against Hannibal’s body, arching his back into the warm mouth that teased his nipple and rutting mindlessly again the fingers that breached his entrance. Hannibal purred as Will ground his ass against his erection and nibbled at his neck in response to the heavy petting.</p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” he kissed Will’s forehead and then helped him out of his pants. Once he was completely naked in Hannibal’s lap, Hannibal pushed two fingers between his lips and he sucked on them obediently without needing any instruction. Hannibal chuckled softly, praising himself for how well he’d trained his pet. He hoped these habits would stick even when he was lucid.</p><p class="p1">Once his fingers were wet enough, Hannibal pushed them into Will’s entrance, making him moan and lean his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal whispered comforting words into his ear as he curled his fingers in search of his sweet spot. He massaged Will’s thigh as he fingered him, opening him up and relaxing him for entrance. The sounds he made against Hannibal’s neck were so delicious, he almost didn’t want to stop. Will’s red, weeping cock dragged against Hannibal’s bare stomach as he rutted against his lap. He nibbled Hannibal’s smooth skin mindlessly, mewling and humping like a wild animal in heat.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so impatient,” Hannibal clicked his tongue and pulled his fingers out. Will whined, his muscles contracting, begging for something to fill him again. “Shh, it’s okay,” Hannibal whispered, unzipping himself hastily. Will reached between his legs and took himself into his own hand as he watched Hannibal pull his impressive cock out. Without waiting a second longer, Hannibal pulled Will’s hips closer to him and aligned the head of his cock against his wet rim. Will pushed himself down as Hannibal thrust his hips up. He groaned deeply as Will yelped at the quick, deep penetration. Despite the burn, he didn’t stop grinding down until Hannibal bottomed out.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal moved in and out, making Will bounce up and down in his lap as he gained speed. He made delectable sounds with each sharp thrust, his eyes rolling back into his head. Hannibal watched in awe as his lover moaned out his name and gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes. Everything about him—his face, his voice, his body—was oozing lust. Hannibal knew this is what he truly felt about him, underneath all of his stubbornness. These were his raw emotions and desires unfolding before him. He believed he was dreaming so he could do anything he wanted without real life repercussions, and he chose to do this. He could have strangled Hannibal, or left, or done any number of things, but he was riding dick instead. For now, Hannibal stopped worrying about the transition to a real relationship, not one based on hypnotism, drugging, and lucid dreaming, and just enjoyed the moment.</p><p class="p1">They came at the same time, lips locked together. They swallowed each other’s moans and clung to each other as they rode out their orgasms. Shuddering, Will leaned back onto Hannibal’s shoulder and drifted to sleep as Hannibal held him in his lap for several more minutes. They stayed like that until Hannibal grew too soft to stay inside Will and lifted him off. His pants would be stained with both of their semen because he had been too impatient to take them off fully, but he didn’t mind so much. He turned Will around in his lap, still sleeping, and wiped him up and dressed him, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders as he did so. Then he scooped him up into his arms to drive him back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/T0xicShipper">Follow me on Twitter!!!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hypnotized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.<br/>You'll be excited just to see me someday. Everything's okay."<br/>-The New National Anthem, Pierce the Veil</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this chapter took me 27 years to write! But here it is, the final chapter before Will goes to prison. They have a little more fun in Hannibal's office, and as the title suggests, Will is hypnotized again. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hannibal reached across his desk, hand hovering over the odd kitchen timer shaped decoration. A blue light flashed through the ticking palindrome, too quick to fully register. Will's face immediately went slack, his pupils dilating as he stared blankly at the seemingly misplaced object. The ticking receded and Hannibal stepped forward, away from the desk, and towards Will. He gently stroked a stray curl off of the other man's forehead, assessing his pliant state.</p>
<p class="p1">"Will?" he asked, running the back of his hand down Will's rough cheek. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p class="p1">Will made a soft whine, like he was trying to speak but couldn't open his mouth to do so.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal knelt in front of Will and looked up into his emotionless face. His pupils nearly covered the sea blue of his irises. A shame, really; he had such magnificent eyes. His shoulders slumped forward and his jaw unclenched, softening his fine features.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal grinned, running his fingers over the curve of Will’s soft, pink lips. He rubbed Will's thigh and watched him blink slowly, coming back to life. But only partially. He wouldn't know that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination, he'd be obedient and calm, relaxed, limbs heavy and sluggish.</p>
<p class="p1">"H-Ha-Hanni-" Will stammered, his tongue numb and feeling too big for his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">"Yes, it's me, darling," Hannibal assured him, rubbing his thumb steadily over his knee.</p>
<p class="p1">Will finally met Hannibal's eyes. Relief washed over him and he reached out to clutch Hannibal's shoulder with a trembling hand.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal covered Will's hand with his own, bringing it up to his lips and placing a light kiss to his palm. Will watched Hannibal kneeling before him as if he were in prayer, worshipping at the altar of his body. His eyes glazed over and his head leaned to the side, mesmerized.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal hummed his content, lips lingering over Will’s fingertips. He closed his eyes and breathed in Will’s earthy scent, holding his small wrist up to his smooth cheek. Will drew in a quick breath, tensing underneath Hannibal’s hands. Hannibal opened his eyes slowly to assess Will’s change in body language.</p>
<p class="p1">Will's eyes were wide when he met Hannibal’s. He pulled his hand back, clutching it to his chest and sinking back into his chair like a cornered animal. "What is it, Will. What do you see?" Hannibal pushed, raising his brow inquisitively.</p>
<p class="p1">"Y-you're not--you're not--" Will stuttered. He drew in short, ragged breaths, his skin paling and sweat beading on his forehead. He wrapped his arms around himself and shied away from Hannibal as much as he possibly could.</p>
<p class="p1">"I assure you, Will, it's just me," Hannibal said softly. He stood up and pulled Will's body against his chest, even though he shuddered and flinched against every touch. He combed his fingers through Will’s plush curls, wanting to lock his fist around them and pull hard. Instead, he tilted Will's chin up to face him. Fear still muddled Will's bright eyes, the sour smell making Hannibal's heart rate quicken in excitement.</p>
<p class="p1">"Darling, you're safe. You're with me. There's nothing to be afraid of," he smiled fondly at the younger man, cupping his stubbly chin gently in his palm like he was made of glass.</p>
<p class="p1">Will sighed and nestled his cheek against Hannibal's palm. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against the warmth of his skin, the tenderness of his touch, marking his scent on Hannibal like a cat. Hannibal made a deep sound in his chest, something akin to a purr or a growl. Will looked back up at him with half-lidded eyes. He took Hannibal's wrist and held his hand to his face as he rubbed his cheek against it lovingly, finally parting with a greedy kiss to the blue vein running down his wrist.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal keened at Will’s change in behavior. "Good boy," he breathed, admiring how beautifully Will submit to him in this headspace. It hadn't been without some training, but knowing that Will's true desires matched his own made the process easier. Hannibal imagined one day having Will kneel before him with a leather collar on his neck, fully lucid yet still in full surrender to him. He hoped the day would come sooner rather than later, but for now he would make the most of their time together, regardless of how Will's submission was achieved.</p>
<p class="p1">"You know what you want," Hannibal stated, gently pushing Will's head down. Will stared up at him and licked his lips, moving down eagerly and pushing his face into the bulge in Hannibal's pants. Hannibal groaned quietly as Will mouthed and suckled at him through the fabric of his slacks, his saliva leaving wet spots over the outline of his erection.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal gripped Will's hair and held him back as he unzipped himself with one hand. Will watched him reveal his full cock, drool pooling in the corners of his mouth. <em>So shameless</em>, Hannibal thought with a smirk.</p>
<p class="p1">Not wanting to make Will wait any longer, Hannibal pulled Will back towards him. He opened his mouth and took Hannibal in between his lips, flicking his warm tongue over the silky tip of his cock. Hannibal groaned and let his head fall back, hand still gripping Will's hair. He let Will explore at his own leisure, licking greedily along his length in between long engulfing sucks.</p>
<p class="p1">Losing his patience, Hannibal pulled Will onto him, groaning as his throat constricted and convulsed around him. Will whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks as he gagged and choked on Hannibal's cock. Hannibal held Will in place and began thrusting into the slick warmth of his mouth. Over time, Will gagged less and relaxed his diaphragm enough to take Hannibal all the way to the hilt. He breathed in deeply through his nose every time his face was shoved into Hannibal's pubic hair, moaning around Hannibal's cock plugging his throat.</p>
<p class="p1">"You're so good for me," Hannibal panted, forcing Will's head back with a sharp yank of his hair. Will whined and licked his lips, saliva still stringing from his mouth to the tip of Hannibal's cock. He had devoured Hannibal's length like a starving man would his first meal.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal swiped his thumb over Will's soaked chin and pushed it in between his bruised lips. Will sucked eagerly, moaning softly and staring up at Hannibal, pleading for more. Hannibal intended to give him exactly what he wanted.</p>
<p class="p1">"Come, darling," Hannibal lifted Will's hand and guided him to his feet. He swayed, the world around him tipping fluidly back and forth like a boat on choppy waters. Hannibal steadied him in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest for a few seconds. He placed a soft kiss to the top of his head, breathing in his familiar scent.</p>
<p class="p1">A sick feeling, akin to guilt, pierced through Hannibal’s stomach. He would miss Will while he was away. For a second he wished he didn't have to send him away, that he could just leave with Will now instead of going through with his dastardly plan. He sighed, knowing that there was no way around it now. He had to put Will away, as much as it pained him to be apart from him. But it would only be for a little while, at least that’s what he promised himself.</p>
<p class="p1">"I'm sorry," Hannibal whispered, cradling Will against his chest and resting his chin on his head. Will whined softly and nuzzled into Hannibal's chest, completely unknowing. "I'm only doing this because it's the only way we can be together. It won't be long. And then we'll have the rest of our lives. You'll see, Will," he whispered as he stroked Will's hair with one hand and mindlessly traced circles onto the small of his back with the other.</p>
<p class="p1">Will made a soft, content sound in his throat as he breathed in Hannibal's scent off of his jacket. There was no way he comprehended anything Hannibal had just said, let alone understood what he could possibly be referring to.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal cupped Will's face in his hands, his skin burning hot underneath his fingers. He stroked Will’s hair off of his forehead and tilted his head back to gaze into his glassy eyes. He smiled warmly, his chest full as Will mirrored him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Perhaps we lie down this time,” Hannibal thought out loud. Will kept staring blankly at him, his head falling to the side as if to nod. “Good boy,” Hannibal reassured him softly, making him whine softly as Hannibal guided him across the room by the elbow. Even under the influence Will liked praise.</p>
<p class="p1">Before pushing him down onto the black leather recliner, Hannibal stopped and pulled Will into a long, open-mouthed kiss. Will reciprocated beautifully, lifting his arms to cling to Hannibal’s jacket when his eyes fluttered shut. He moaned softly into Hannibal’s mouth, and Hannibal cupped the back of his head to pull him closer, lying his other hand gently against the small of his back.</p>
<p class="p1">Their patience was fleeting. Seconds later Will became more handsy, slipping his hands under Hannibal’s jacket and over his chest and back. Hannibal pulled away and chuckled at Will’s confused expression, lips still parted and expecting. He whimpered and pushed himself closer to Hannibal, but Hannibal caught his face in his hand and held him in place. “Be patient, darling,” he chided, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Here,” he patted his shoulders and Will wrapped his arms around his neck. “Good,” Hannibal purred in delight at how quickly he’d caught onto the subtle conditioning techniques.</p>
<p class="p1">Will held onto Hannibal as he started to undress him. As more of his skin was exposed, he pushed himself against Hannibal’s warmth, pressing his lips to the exposed skin on Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal had him stripped in less than a minute, shoving him down onto the recliner impatiently before tugging at his own clothes.</p>
<p class="p1">Will watched Hannibal undress with greedy eyes. He brought his legs up onto the seat and lied back, presenting himself to Hannibal. Hannibal set his folded clothes aside before coating his fingers with a couple tablespoons worth of lube. He stroked his aching cock to fullness before kneeling on the leather cushions in between Will’s legs. He pressed two slick fingers against Will’s entrance. He radiated pure heat, muscles tight as they sucked Hannibal’s fingers in. He was hot and silky inside, and Hannibal nearly groaned thinking about how great he would feel on his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">“You sweet thing,” Hannibal breathed, curling his fingers up and pressing into the prominent nub deep inside of Will’s heat. Will arched his back off of the seat and moaned lewdly. His fingers fought to grip the cushions, but slipped over the tight leather. Hannibal groaned deeply as he fingered Will to the edge, eyes locked on his face. With no reservations, pleasure rewriting the tense scowl that usually plagued his resting expression, he was truly gorgeous. His eyes fluttered, pupils blown out and glistening, his skin blushed rosebud pink across his cheeks and chest, his curls crowned his face like a halo, his lips were swollen and wet, begging to be taken.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal pulled his fingers out and gripped his cock, which was bright red and weeping. Will squirmed, pushing his hips forward in search of Hannibal’s hands. He stared down his chest at Hannibal, eyes widening and mouth falling open even wider as his eyes fell upon his throbbing member. He bit his lip and whined, spreading his legs farther.</p>
<p class="p1">“You want this, don’t you?” Hannibal teased, his voice deep and thick. He could tease Will for hours just to watch him writhe and beg, but he didn’t have that much time. He mounted Will, pushing the head of his cock against Will’s fluttering entrance. Will threw his head back against the seat and moaned, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and holding him down against his chest. Hannibal groaned, burrowing his face into the curve of Will’s neck and breathing deeply as he thrust forward into Will’s prepped entrance.</p>
<p class="p1">Will moaned again, this time even louder, as Hannibal bottomed out with a lewd, wet slapping of skin against skin. His fingers tightened in Hannibal’s hair unconsciously. Hannibal hissed from the sting, but drove himself forward over and over again, the pain only urging him on. Will moaned or whined with every slam of Hannibal’s cock against his prostate. He tilted his hips back to take as much of Hannibal as possible, despite the burn of his roughness.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal growled, wrapping his hand tightly around Will’s neck. Will’s eyes snapped back to him immediately. “You dirty little slut,” he hissed, a grin pulling at his lips. “You like being used like this,”</p>
<p class="p1">Will moaned in response, bringing his his up to meet Hannibal’s on every thrust. Hannibal pulled out, eliciting an impatient whimper from Will. He ignored Will’s feeble opposition, turning Will onto his side and pushing one of his legs up and back. He repositioned himself in between Will’s legs, resting Will’s thigh against his shoulder. Will watched him curiously as he thrust back into him from a new angle. To his relief, it felt just as good, if not better, this way. He pressed his cheek into the leather and curled his hands into fists, unable to clutch anything for dear life.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good boy,” Hannibal panted, fingers tightening around Will’s hips, holding him in place so his sweat dampened skin wouldn’t slide painfully against the leather.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, <em>ah</em>—<em>Hannibal,</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">“Such a degrading position for a little slut like you,” Hannibal groaned, thrusting harder and faster into Will. “You still can’t admit to yourself just how much you love this, but I’ll always know,” he leaned forward to kiss Will’s neck. Will mewled softly in response, squeezing his eyes shut. Hannibal clicked his tongue and gripped Will’s throat, making him gasp and blink his eyes wide open again. “That’s it, darling, keep your eyes on me,” Hannibal instructed. He pinched Will’s face in his hand, smashing his cheeks against his teeth as he tilted his head up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">Will watched him over his shoulder with a faraway look. His lips were parted against the lounge seat and his breath came in quick pants. The occasional muffled moan slipped past his lips when Hannibal slammed against his prostate particularly hard. He smirked as Will gasped, his eyes fluttering back, until he caught his breath and let out a long, high pitched whine.</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s my good boy,” Hannibal cooed, pushing Will’s leg back even farther. Will winced as his body was stretched and contorted, but his limbs felt too heavy to do anything but move fluidly under Hannibal’s ministrations.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal slowed himself, not ready to finish just yet. He leaned back on his heels and breathed deeply, his fingers strangling Will’s ankle like it was the neck of a chicken. Will whimpered, feeling the pressure on his thin bones, and Hannibal snapped back to the present and loosened his grip. “Sorry, darling,” he smiled, running his finger down Will’s tear-stained cheek. “You just feel so good,”</p>
<p class="p1">The tenderness didn’t last long. Will closed his eyes and melted into Hannibal’s soft caress, but as soon as he began to relax, Hannibal flicked his hand over to the back of his head and curled his fingers around a handful of Will’s hair. Will yelped, a feeble, pathetic sound that he would be mortified to hear coming from himself if he were lucid, as Hannibal pulled his hair hard, ripping his face up off of the leather seat cushion. <br/>“H-Hannibal,” Will whimpered, reaching back to try and pry Hannibal’s wrist away from his hair. Hannibal smacked his hand away, pinning it to the seat below him. “Hurts,” he breathed, fresh tears stinging his eyes and making his nose run.</p>
<p class="p1">Without a single word of explanation or encouragement, Hannibal pushed Will’s face back against the cushion. He groaned softly as his cheek slapped against the firm leather and covered his nose and mouth. Hannibal twisted him onto his knees and kicked his legs apart. Will began to understand Hannibal’s intention, instinctively lowering his upper body against the couch and presenting himself. He shuddered as Hannibal ran his rough hands down Will’s back, stopping to cup the smooth curve of his ass.</p>
<p class="p1">Will whined impatiently as Hannibal teased his entrance, running his fingers down past his perineum and under his balls. His thighs tensed and he pushed his knees even farther apart, raising his arms over his head and sinking his front half farther into the couch. Hannibal removed his hands, and Will leaned backwards as if to follow his touch. “Impatient boy,” Hannibal reprimanded cooly, bring his palm back down against Will’s cheek with a hard smack. Will jolted forward, crying out from the shock and the pain that followed. Before he could catch his breath, Hannibal’s hand came down again, and again. Ten times total.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal finally stopped when he felt Will’s ass blushed a deep enough red. He leaned back and appreciated his work, a devilish smirk pulling at his lips. He cupped the ruby red welts gently in his palms. Will’s legs trembled beneath him, expecting more pain. He covered the markings with soft kisses instead.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m afraid everyone will be too distracted to notice your bruises tomorrow. Even you won’t have time to think about them,” Hannibal explained, his voice low and soothing. “You took your punishment so beautifully, darling,” he praised, moving his lips in between the pert globes of flesh. Will whimpered softly as Hannibal spread him apart and teased his rim. He worked him open slowly, then shoved his tongue past the tight,puffy ring of muscle to lap at his slick passage. Will moaned unabashedly as Hannibal flicked his tongue in and out of him, kneading his sore cheeks in his hands at the same time.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal finally pulled himself away to catch his breath and Will sobbed softly, face still plastered to the leather cushions. “Don’t worry, love. I’m far from done,” Hannibal reassured him. He ran his hands down Will’s thighs, taking in the full sight of his lover, wrecked and flushed, spread out beneath him and slick with his own saliva and pre-cum. It might be the last time he’d see him like this for quite awhile, maybe even ever.<br/>He stroked his throbbing erection before lining himself up with Will’s hole. He grabbed his hips and pulled him back at the same time as he thrust forward. Will accepted him with ease, already wet and pliable. He whined, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the couch until his knuckled turned white. He let his hips fall forward, trusting Hannibal to hold him up even when his knees began to slip. Hannibal held Will up in his hands and fucked into him like he was a rag doll.</p>
<p class="p1">When the leather became too slippery with their sweat, Hannibal shoved Will flat on his belly and mounted him. He held Will down with two hands on his shoulders, pressing him into the couch as he fucked into him from above. Will had dropped his shy facade and was now screaming and moaning into the couch. He cried out his pleasure in streams of babbling nonsense, his jaw slack and his eyebrows knitted together, eyes unable to stay open for long without rolling back into his head each time Hannibal knocked against his tight bundle of nerves.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Please…oh…uh…nngh…Hannibal…it’s…I’m…fu-fuck…” </em>his back arched and his thighs trembled. Hannibal groaned as he felt Will’s muscles contract sporadically around him, sending hot waves of pleasure through his entire body.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, baby,” Hannibal panted, slamming his hips against Will’s buttocks and grinding himself into his tight warmth. He buried his face in Will’s curls, breathing the heady scent of his arousal. Will squeaked in surprise when he pushed his hand underneath Will’s belly, lifting his hips just enough to wrap his fingers around Will’s cock. He rocked forward, rutting his cock against Will’s prostate and pushing his hips down into his hand at the same time.</p>
<p class="p1">Will gasped and arched into Hannibal’s body as he lay on top of him. He threw his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder and mewled as Hannibal painted his insides with a hot gush of cum. “<em>Daddy…” </em>he whined as his hips stuttered forward and he came into Hannibal’s hand.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal hummed his contentment against Will’s back, coating his sweaty skin with light kisses until he grew soft and pulled himself out. He brought his hand up to his lips and eagerly tasted Will on his fingers, moaning softly as he licked them clean. He looked down at Will, already completely unconscious. He stroked his curls back lovingly and kissed his damp forehead, whispering sweet words of praise into his ear.</p>
<p class="p1">He looked around at the disheveled state of the room and sighed. He would have to wipe up the couch, wipe down and dress himself and Will, and then drive Will back home and tuck him into bed. He would wake up in the morning with no memory of what they had done. He wouldn’t remember a second past the moment the blue light went off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Shouldn't Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I want you to cry for me, cry for me<br/>Say you'd die for me, die for me<br/>And if you can't, then baby, lie for me, lie for me<br/>'Cause you haunt me when I'm dreamin'<br/>And it's time you know the feeling<br/>So cry for me"<br/>-Cry for Me, Camila Cabello</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back with another update already! I had the last few chapters of this fic written awhile ago and I was just stuck on the middle parts, but now I'm finally ready to add them. </p>
<p>Will is in prison now, and the trial and everything else is going on according to canon. I don't like writing the exact versions of the canon story because we've already seen it, so I'm only writing in the bits that aren't in the show. Hannibal isn't exactly in this chapter, but our boy Matthew is. This is a Will/Matthew chapter so beware ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The last few weeks had been traumatic and stressful for Will. Not only did he suspect Hannibal framed him for their daughter's murder, but he was experiencing all kinds of other mortifying flashbacks. A heavy portion of which were of the sexual nature.</p>
<p class="p1">It was difficult to distinguish between what had only been dreams and what had actually happened. He seemed to recall most of these memories being shortly after he began having regular fantasies and vivid wet dreams about Hannibal. But some of the memories he recalled no doubt took place during his episodes of "lost" time.</p>
<p class="p1">Drugging him to stage a crime scene and pipe a severed ear down his throat was one thing. Will was sure Hannibal had only done what he thought he had to do to cover his own ass. It still didn't make it any more forgivable, but at least there was a reason. Drugging him and raping him was...somehow even more humiliating. The only reason Hannibal had to do that was for his own enjoyment. Will felt like an object, used and tossed to the side like he was nothing.</p>
<p class="p1">He hadn't told anyone else about these memories, especially not Chilton or Alana. He may have muttered something about it during one of his truth serum sessions, when the memories came flooding back so fast that they jumbled together before breaking into incomprehensible fragments. His erection was surely noted, but the actual cause never to be known. If they thought he got off on murder, so be it. It was only a matter of time before he convinced everyone it wasn't him anyway. The more he remembered about the rapes, both drugged and hypnotic, the more convinced he was that Hannibal had set him up, too. Friends didn't rape friends, doctors didn't rape patients, so for all he knew Hannibal could have been lying about everything. At this point, he'd second guess it if Hannibal said the sky was blue.</p>
<p class="p1">During his feeble hypnosis attempts with Alana, more of his visual memories came back. It was a steadier stream, chronological and vivid. He'd closed his eyes and clamped his hands over his head, curling over the table. Alana's concerned voice sounded like it was a mile away and underwater. He shook his head to block her out. It would be easier if she wasn't there. He tried not to dwell on the video reel of sexual encounters that flashed through his mind. He hid the deep flush rising from his chest up to the tips of his ears. It was horrifying; it was as if he were watching himself through a fish-eye lens held by an inexperienced cameraman. He didn't even recognize his own voice, so high and breathy. At least he wasn't in pain, but it may have been worse that he had enjoyed it all like a vetted whore.</p>
<p class="p1">He deflected from the true content of these memories, repeating only what proved Hannibal had framed him. But when he was alone in his cell at night, he dug them back up. Whether he wanted to think about them or not, the thoughts came. They haunted him, making him blush and stare at the floor in shame, or worse. He woke up more than a couple nights drenched in sweat and rock hard from a vivid dream unlocking more hidden memories of his late sessions with Hannibal. In those situations, he had no choice but to relieve himself. He muffled his whimpers and groans by biting down on the corner of his pillow as he fisted his cock until he came in his briefs, Hannibal's name always on his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">He hated that he still wanted Hannibal. He knew Hannibal had taken him without consent. He'd raped him. But as he pieced his memories back together, he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't fully enjoyed the sex. In fact, he recalled having some of the best orgasms of his life. His pleasure couldn't only be attributed to the drugs or the hypnosis, Hannibal knew exactly how to work him. He'd become fluent in Will's body over the six months they had been having their secret "affairs" (so secret, in fact, that they were even a secret from Will himself). In six months Hannibal had learned how to pleasure him more than some of his previous partners had bothered to in years. He couldn't help but feel flattered in a fucked up way.</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">It had become increasingly apparent to Will that one of the guards had taken a special liking to him. He pushed his schedule around so he could spend most of his shifts with Will, taking him to and fro and bringing him his meals. Matthew was a quiet, awkward man. Observant, quick-witted, and strong. He could put on an air of the same violent toxic masculinity the other guards possessed. He'd convinced the rest of the staff that he was a cold-hearted, vengeful officer who was just waiting for the perfect time to break a prisoner's legs for misbehaving.</p>
<p class="p1">Will knew it was just for show. Matthew always smirked, lowered his shoulders, and stopped puffing out his chest as soon as they were away from everyone else. He talked to Will sometimes, but until then it had mostly been small talk. Will was suspicious of this man, he was obviously hiding something, but he appreciated his hospitality. It was refreshing to be treated like a human being once in awhile, enough so that he could ignore the red flags. For the most part.</p>
<p class="p1">It wasn't until Matthew approached him and confirmed Will's suspicions that he accepted the truth. Matthew had a dark, possessive fascination with Will, who he believed was the Chesapeake Ripper. Will couldn’t bear to tell him the truth and lose a golden opportunity for revenge. He forced his deceptive grin away as Matthew rambled on, practically kissing Will's feet in admiration.</p>
<p class="p1">Will was not above using this man. He was but a pawn in his and Hannibal's game of chess. After all, that's what he deserved for idolizing serial killers. After ordering his schoolboy crush to kill Hannibal for him, Will realized that it wasn't enough to just kill Hannibal. He wanted to hurt him back.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">"Is there anything else you need?" Matthew asked, his hand lingering on the cell door. He was more than happy to kill for Will, but he wanted him to know that he would do much more.</p>
<p class="p1">Will stepped closer to him, until he was only a few centimeters away from his chest. The top of his head came up to Matthew's chin. Matthew hadn't realized just how small the other man was until he was this close. He stood still as Will's big blue eyes surveyed his face. Timid hands reached for his shirt, gripping the fabric softly for support as Will raised himself up and pressed his lips to Matthew's. Matthew didn't move, unsure if this was a test, unsure if he should trust it. Will pulled away and met Matthew's curious eyes. He tightened his grip on his shirt, no longer timid, but demanding. "Fuck me," he breathed. It wasn't a request, it was an order.</p>
<p class="p1">Matthew smiled. This was something he could only have dreamed of. He hoped he wasn't dreaming now. But even if he was, that wasn't going to stop him. "I thought you'd never ask," he said slyly, wrapping his arms around Will's thin waist and pulling him to his chest. Will kissed him again, and this time he reciprocated, letting the other man into his mouth. Will kissed hungrily, fingers traveling up Matthew's shirt to unbutton him. He was clearly touch starved, and Matthew was eager to help him satisfy his needs.</p>
<p class="p1">Will pulled Matthew back into the cell towards his bed, lips still locked. "What do you want me to do?" Matthew asked, pulling away to begin undressing himself. He couldn't be sure if Will wanted to be in control or if he wanted to be topped. But he knew he would perform either role as long as he got it right.</p>
<p class="p1">Will Unzipped his uniform hastily and let it fall to the floor around his ankles. Matthew hissed at the gorgeous pale skin underneath, yearning for a touch. He palmed himself through his pants as he awaited an answer.</p>
<p class="p1">"You can be rough," Will said, biting his lip as nervousness crept back into him for a second. This was so unlike him, he'd never come onto a stranger like this while fully conscious. But he pushed his anxiety away and put his stone cold poker face back on before looking back up at Matthew. "Actually, I'd prefer it. Just...do whatever you want,"</p>
<p class="p1">"If you say so," Matthew said, a devious grin creeping over his face. They both finished undressing and Will climbed onto the bed, lying on his back with his legs spread. "God, you're pretty," Matthew purred, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in between Will's outstretched legs. He held his fingers in front of Will's lips and Will took them into his mouth without hesitating. He looked up at Matthew with smoldering eyes while he flicked his tongue over his fingertips, salivating over the length of the digits to prepare them for entrance. "Fuck," Matthew hissed, his cock twitching.</p>
<p class="p1">He pulled his fingers out of Will's mouth, his teeth scraping over his knuckles teasingly. He pushed Will's thigh back and slipped his slick fingers into the tight entrance before him. Will grunted, face scrunching in pain as Matthew forced his index and middle finger down to the knuckles. He waited, assessing Will's comfort level, before continuing.</p>
<p class="p1">"Come on," Will urged, breathing heavily. He still looked like he was in pain, but god was he desperate.</p>
<p class="p1">Matthew obeyed and started scissoring his fingers against Will's velvety walls, stretching the tense ring of muscle until he could work a third finger inside. Once he had the range of motion he needed, he curled his fingers to press up into the pulsing heat. Will gasped, his muscles tensing. Matthew watched his face intently as he continued to massage the bundle of nerves inside of him, hoping to break his walls down. Will fisted the sheets and whimpered, but kept his eyes closed and his head turned towards the wall. His brow furrowed in concentration like he was trying to imagine something else. Matthew's chest ached at the thought that he might be thinking of someone else, but he ignored it, content enough to be getting this opportunity. Maybe one day Will would be all his.</p>
<p class="p1">Getting impatient himself, he pulled his fingers out of Will and instead dug them into his delectable thighs to push his hips back off the bed. Will's eyes fluttered open and he peeked down at Matthew as he lowered himself down in between Will's legs. He winked up at Will before diving down to drag his tongue along the rim of his puckered entrance. Will jolted at the contact at first, but then sighed and melted into it. He laid his head back against his pillow and closed his eyes again, his imagination putting Hannibal in Matthew's place. The doctor moved his tongue expertly, wetting his entrance and prying him open underneath him. Following his tongue's starving licks, he pushed his fingers back in, stretching him wider and devouring more of him. Another hand cupped his balls lightly, then travelled up to grip his hardening cock as lips moved even lower, nipping at his sensitive skin.</p>
<p class="p1">Will's back arched off the bed and strangled moans escaped his wet lips. "Hurry up...please," he begged quietly, shivering with need. Matthew pulled back and licked his lips, taking in the view before him. Flushed cheeks and teary eyes met his gaze.</p>
<p class="p1">"God, who knew you were such a slut," he purred, bending back down and letting a trail of saliva fall from his lips into Will’s stretched hole. He pushed the saliva deeper into Will with his finger, following it with one more wet lick over his pussy. Will shuddered beneath him, drawing in a quick breath as his tongue moved over his skin slowly.</p>
<p class="p1">Matthew positioned himself against Will's hips, the tip of his cock barely breaching his entrance, before Will squirmed underneath him. "No, wait," he pushed himself up. Matthew leaned back on his ankles and wilted in disappointment until Will turned over onto his stomach and spread his legs in presentation. He smirked at Will's pale thighs glistening with his own saliva. "From behind," Will instructed, burying his face in the pillow.</p>
<p class="p1">"As you wish," Matthew grabbed Will's hips and thrust into him before he could change his mind again. He immediately threw his head back and groaned deeply. Will felt like heaven. He was so soft and warm inside, his tight walls gripped him, pulling him in deeper, and the lewd squelching from the saliva that lubricated him, Matthew didn't know how long he could last, but he would try and draw it out as long as possible.</p>
<p class="p1">Will's screams and moans were partially muffled by his pillow. Matthew thrust into him relentlessly, painfully. He lost himself in his own pleasure and let go of his reservations about hurting Will. It was exactly what Will wanted. He wanted to be used, wanted to take a cock like he was made for it, wanted it to hurt just enough to remind him he was alive. Matthew grunted and groaned behind him, their skin slapping together with every thrust. He grabbed Will's hips and waist so tightly it would surely leave fingerprint-shaped bruises. The thought of being marked made Will's stomach tingle with heat. He thought about Hannibal seeing the marks and being filled with jealousy. After all, he'd asked for this, but he'd never asked for him.</p>
<p class="p1">Will moaned louder, enough to spur Matthew on. "Faster," he panted. Matthew obliged. Will closed his eyes and sunk into the bed as he was fucked at a dizzying pace. "Oh god," he moaned into the pillow. "Oh god, oh, oh…fuck,” he panted. His legs trembled as Matthew hit his prostate dead on, leaning over Will and wrapping his arms around his stomach possessively. He pressed soft kisses against the back of his neck and his shoulders. Will growled impatiently. "Harder," he demanded. Matthew chuckled breathlessly before slamming into Will with a newfound intensity. Will grabbed the sheets until his knuckles turned white, panting like a dog and drooling all over his pillow. He didn't care anymore. He was someplace else.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal's teeth pierced his skin, warm blood dripping down his back. He whimpered, arching into the warm body over him. A deep voice whispered lovingly into his ear, in direct contrast to the aggressive deflowering of his body. It spoke in a foreign language that Will didn't understand, but he recognized the words as if he'd heard them before. “Mylimasis," Hannibal's voice purred against his skin, "My darling.”</p>
<p class="p1">It hit him like a brick wall. It's what Hannibal had whispered in his ear after every one of their encounters, always in such a soothing voice, as he kissed his bruised skin or stroked his sweaty hair off of his forehead. With a broken scream, Will arched his back and came all over the blankets so hard that his ears rang. "Oh, Hannibal," he moaned through his ecstasy.</p>
<p class="p1">The body behind him stopped moving, hips stuttering forward again after a second. Matthew growled, seeing red. "I'll kill that bastard," he rumbled. "I'll kill him for you, baby,"</p>
<p class="p1">Will couldn't even hear him over the pounding in his ears. He melted into the mattress, going limp in his suitor's arms. His body still tingled with pleasure, but for the most part he was numb, on the brink of consciousness.</p>
<p class="p1">With a primal growl, Matthew pulled Will into him as he buried himself deep inside of him and came. Will purred and nuzzled his head back against Matthew's chest as he felt the liquid heat fill him. In his mind, he was still with Hannibal.</p>
<p class="p1">"Fuck, you're good," Matthew breathed against his back after catching his breath for a few seconds. He pulled out and grabbed a handful of paper towels to clean them both up before putting their clothes back on.</p>
<p class="p1">Will was in a deep sleep, still sprawled out on his stomach, when Matthew left. He placed a light kiss to his temple before locking his lover back in his cell for the night. Little did he know that would be the first and the last time he had him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Matthew :( He's such a simp for Will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will is out of prison now (yay), and he goes to Hannibal's house to "kill" him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me"<br/>-Dance, Dance, Fall Out Boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hannibal’s kitchen was cold, the steely grey color scheme only adding to the chill as Will waited in the dark. His rage kept him warm. He only had one thing on his mind: revenge. He was here for a singular purpose, to finish what he’d started and kill Hannibal once and for all.</p>
<p class="p1">But when he saw Hannibal, right in front of him, his gun felt heavy in his palm and his hands shook as he pointed it at the man’s head. He wanted to shoot, to get it over with, but the more he talked, the harder it was to actually pull the trigger. All he could think of when he heard his smooth, accented voice was how he’d whispered sweetly in his ear, his breath warm on his cheek. <em>“Mylimasis,”</em></p>
<p class="p1">Will groaned and looked away, for a split second too long, and Hannibal grabbed his wrist and pried the gun out of his hand. His shoulders slumped and he stared forward, defeated. He knew he couldn’t do it. He was a coward. He still had feelings for this man, even after he’d murdered two of the closest people to him and put him in prison. He hated himself for it.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal side-stepped away, arms still above his head, with the gun pointed up to the ceiling. He moved slowly, carefully, never taking his eyes off of Will. Will watched him out of the corner of his eye, realizing that he still had the upper hand. He was the hunter now, and Hannibal was the prey.</p>
<p class="p1">The rage came back to him in full force once he realized that he wasn’t powerless. He didn’t need the gun to hurt Hannibal. He didn’t even need to kill him to get his way, to reverse their power roles.</p>
<p class="p1">Energy coursed through him and he threw himself forward, knocking Hannibal onto the floor and tumbling down with him. He pushed Hannibal’s shoulders into the floor and straddled his hips. To his surprise, Hannibal didn’t try to fight him off. The gun had clattered against the tile and skidded out of reach. It didn’t matter, he wouldn’t need it for what he wanted to do.</p>
<p class="p1">“You…” he seethed, staring down at Hannibal’s curious expression. He wasn’t satisfied. He wanted Hannibal to be scared, to beg for mercy, but instead he seemed expectant, almost <em>excited</em>. “Why did you do all of that to me?” Will asked, immediately berating himself as his voice broke. When Hannibal didn’t answer right away, Will slapped him across the face, the sound echoing through the kitchen. Hannibal turned his head back up to face him, his cheek red. Still, he didn’t look scared nor angry.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why?” Will demanded again, his voice rising. He pushed Hannibal farther against the cool kitchen tile, hovering over his face. Hannibal searched Will’s eyes and smiled, causing Will to growl in frustration.</p>
<p class="p1">“I saw you in your house one night,” Hannibal finally confessed. Will didn’t move, so he continued. “You wanted me, so I gave you what you wanted,” he explained.</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t want you,” Will huffed, shaking his head. “Why were you watching me?” he demanded.</p>
<p class="p1">“I was curious,” Hannibal answered matter-of-factly. The man had no shame.</p>
<p class="p1">“So you…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, so I watched you masturbate through your window and then snuck into your house to help you,”</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Help</em> me?” Will’s voice hitched, his heart pounding in his ears and heat rushing to his face. Not in embarrassment but in rage.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal’s features softened and he nodded. “I admit, it wasn’t right. But—“</p>
<p class="p1">“But <em>what</em>?” Will shouted, making Hannibal wince.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal hesitated before speaking again. “You remember, Will. You remember all of it,” he said, watching Will’s micro expressions intently. “You were <em>so good</em> for me, darling,” he lowered his voice and wetted his lips. Will huffed and looked away. Hannibal could see the heated glow rising up to his cheeks and smell his arousal. “Will—“ he started.</p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up!” Will snapped, turning back to Hannibal beneath him. “It wasn’t right at all, Hannibal!” he shouted. “You <em>raped</em> me, and then killed our—Abigail…and Beverley,” he sniffed, his throat growing tight.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal did feel some guilt, but mostly for lying to Will. He wanted to tell him that their daughter was just fine and waiting to flee the country with them, her new parents, but judging by his current behavior he still couldn’t trust him with the truth. And as for Beverley, well, he had to do it. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Will—“</p>
<p class="p1">Will cut him off. “Shut up! You’re not sorry for anything. You’re a monster,” he growled, his voice wavering.</p>
<p class="p1">“Will—“ Hannibal tried, feeling Will’s composure beginning to crumble.</p>
<p class="p1">“Stop. Just stop,” Will sighed, blinking the tears that sprung to his eyes. Hannibal’s chest ached seeing him so upset. He knew it was his fault Will felt betrayed, and he could only hope Will would forgive him someday. He chose to remain silent, watching Will patiently as he caught his breath.</p>
<p class="p1">“I hate you, Hannibal,” he finally whispered, jaw clenched. Hannibal nodded slowly. “I hate what you’ve done to me,”</p>
<p class="p1">Will’s voice broke and he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Hannibal watched him carefully as he closed his eyes and lowered his hips, a pained expression clouding his face. Hannibal hitched an eyebrow when Will grazed over his stomach with a prominent bulge tenting his pants. He gasped softly at the contact, surprising even himself with his arousal.</p>
<p class="p1">Will’s slightly parted lips formed a perfect “O” as he rutted back and forth against Hannibal’s own growing erection. Hannibal groaned, reaching up to grab Will’s thighs. Whether he meant to pull him down or push him away he wasn’t sure, he just knew he wanted to touch him. Will smacked Hannibal’s hands away, breaking the spell. He opened his eyes and glared down at Hannibal.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t touch me,” Will growled. He sat up, still kneeling on the floor with his legs on either side of Hannibal’s waist, and shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders. Hannibal tilted his head as Will tossed his jacket aside and then unbuckle his belt, ripping it free from his pants and throwing it over his jacket on the floor. Hannibal’s fingers twitched with the desire to touch, to help Will unzip himself and take his beautiful cock in hand. But he restrained himself, lying his palms flat against the cool tile.</p>
<p class="p1">Will was half hard and throbbing when he pushed his pants and underwear down and exposed himself. Hannibal stared brazenly, and Will snorted, pretending not to care. He stroked himself to fullness, his eyes trained on Hannibal’s face. His skin warmed at the way Hannibal devoured him with his deep maroon eyes. Before long he was panting and bucking his hips into his hand, cock leaking between his fingers. Hannibal looked up and met Will’s eyes, licking his lips not-so-subtly.</p>
<p class="p1">Will took the hint, wasting no time. He pushed his pants down farther and moved up so he was straddling Hannibal’s face. Hannibal raised his arms, wanting to squeeze Will’s ass and bury his face in between the lovely mounds of flesh to taste him, but he stopped halfway and laid his hands back down against the floor. He nearly shivered with need, but controlled himself. This was Will’s time to be in control. After all, he’d earned it.</p>
<p class="p1">With a soft whimper, Will thrust forward, his cock dribbling pre-cum over Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal groaned, opening his mouth obediently and taking Will’s length over his tongue upon his second thrust. He locked his lips and hollowed his cheeks as Will found a comfortable pace. Will’s thighs trembled and he breathed in short, heavy gasps. Hannibal couldn’t see his face from where he was underneath him, but he could imagine the broken, needy expression it held. He moaned around Will’s length, the vibrations making Will groan and thrust deeper.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal, unsurprisingly, knew how to deep-throat a cock. He breathed in deeply through his nose and shut his eyes as he relaxed his jaw and let Will abuse his throat. Will panted and whined, his little sounds and shivers going directly to Hannibal’s cock. He breathed him in; oh, how he’d missed his scent, musky like pine and campfire. He’d wiped his entire office clean of every last trace of him after he’d been convicted. It was better to be safe than sorry, and he didn’t want to make a habit of being sloppy when it came to covering his tracks. </p>
<p class="p1">With a broken moan, Will pulled out of Hannibal’s mouth, gripping the base of his cock in his hand to stop himself from coming. He bit his lip and whined, and Hannibal groaned, losing his patience. Hannibal reached up and grabbed Will’s tight ass in his hands, pulling him back over his face. Will yelped, but didn’t protest the strong hands kneading his backside, spreading him apart. Hannibal positioned Will directly over his face and tugged his hips down, beckoning him to sit.</p>
<p class="p1">Will hesitated, unsure, but then he remembered that this was his opportunity to use Hannibal however he wanted. He spread his knees apart and lowered his ass down over Hannibal’s face until he was close enough to feel his warm breath tickle his most sensitive parts. Hannibal held Will’s ass in his hands as he guided his pretty little hole directly over his lips, then darted his tongue out to lap at the hot, velvety skin. Will moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back. He rocked his hips over Hannibal’s face, feeling his warm tongue wet him from the cleft of his ass to his balls. Hannibal hummed underneath him, pushing his tongue against the tight ring of muscle and teasing his entrance. He was greedy, hungry, desperate to taste and please his boy.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, oh, <em>oh…</em>” Will gasped. Hannibal moved his hands up to hold Will’s hips in place as he worked Will open with his tongue, flicking it around his puckering rim before diving in. He devoured him in wet, open-mouthed kisses before moving up to tongue his balls as he teased his entrance with his fingertips.</p>
<p class="p1">Will’s back arched and his stomach clenched. “<em>Hannibal</em>…” he moaned shakily. He reached down between his legs and gripped Hannibal’s silky hair, tugging lightly. His knees trembled and he curled forward as Hannibal dove his tongue back inside of him. “Hannibal…I want…ugh…” he tugged harder and Hannibal finally stopped moving his tongue. Will sighed in relief. “I want to…” he panted.</p>
<p class="p1">“What do you want, mylimasis?” Hannibal purred, his nose grazing the sensitive space where Will’s thigh connected to his pelvis. He shivered upon hearing the Lithuanian pet name again, having only dreamt of Hannibal’s deep accent breathing the words into his ear for the past months.</p>
<p class="p1">“Want your cock,” he moaned. Hannibal hummed again, smiling against Will’s thigh. He tapped Will’s ass softly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Whatever you want,” he breathed.</p>
<p class="p1">Will swung his leg over to one side and sat on the floor to push his pants all the way off. Hannibal slowly unzipped himself until Will was ready to take over again. He smiled up at the boy as he dove down and took Hannibal into his mouth. Hannibal groaned and leaned his head back, raising his arms over his head to refrain from pushing Will’s head down onto him or pulling at his luscious curls. He closed his eyes as Will lapped at the pre-cum budding at the tip of his cock, moaning softly around the thick member in his mouth as he sucked it off messily. He made a point to trigger his gag reflex just enough to make himself drool down Hannibal’s length, letting it slick him up, but without giving him too much satisfaction.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal groaned, fighting the urge to buck his hips up into Will’s sweet mouth, force his cock down his throat, make his lips close around him. Will knew what he was doing, the little tease. Hannibal couldn’t help but smirk, even as he gritted his teeth and hissed as Will dragged his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He’d created a naughty little incubus.</p>
<p class="p1">Will finally decided he’d done enough damage. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and swung his legs back over Hannibal’s hips to straddle him once more. Hannibal watched him with fire in his eyes as he lowered himself onto his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">Will held eye contact with Hannibal until the head of his cock breached his hole and he squeezed his eyes shut. He groaned softly as Hannibal’s girth stretched him out, rocking his hips back and forth in short, quick motions to help guide his cock deeper into him. Will was much tighter than he had been when he was seeing Hannibal regularly. Hannibal groaned and let Will slide down his length slowly without thrusting up into him. Will was really testing his patience tonight.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re much bigger than Matthew,” Will groaned with a high pitched lilt in his voice.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He peeked one eye open to gauge Hannibal's reaction.</span></p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal’s eyes snapped open. Will looked down at his astonished expression and smirked. Fury burned in Hannibal’s eyes and a low rumble rose up from his chest and into his throat. He reached up to grab Will’s thighs and pull him down over his cock, determined to show him how much better he could fuck, but Will once again swatted his hands away.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, Hannibal,” he reprimanded, his name flowing from his lips like warm honey out of a jar. “You don’t get to touch me,”</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal growled, the jealousy of imagining the sloppy, reckless Matthew Brown fucking <em>his</em> Will making his mind reel with primal rage. How dare he? Had Will asked for it? Did he fuck him just to make Hannibal angry? Before or after asking him to kill Hannibal? Had he enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed it when Hannibal fucked him? Or more?</p>
<p class="p1">All Hannibal had to ground him was the fact that Matthew was long dead now. Will was all his. He’d be damned if he ever let him out of his grasp again. Remembering Matthew’s smugness as he’d tied him up and slit his wrists, intent on killing him, made Hannibal’s blood run white-hot through his veins. He thrust his hips up and finally bottomed out, his balls slapping against the back of Will’s ass with a satisfying echo through the empty room.</p>
<p class="p1">Will arched his back and screamed, his thighs gripping Hannibal’s hips. Once he recovered from the surprise and the pain, he scowled down at Hannibal and brought his hand down hard against Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal grunted, closing his eyes and jerking his head at the harsh impact. Before he could recoil, Will shoved him down into the floor with both hands on his chest. He started riding him feverishly, sweat beading on his forehead and plastering his hair to his skin as he slammed his hips up and down on Hannibal’s cock.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal groaned, quickly forgetting his jealousy as Will bounced on his wet cock with his tight pussy. He had quite the view, one he’d never forget. Will’s lips parted as he moaned and gasped, his eyes fluttering back and cheeks flushed bright pink. God, he was so beautiful, like a Greek statue, his thighs toned and his jawline sharp. His curls fell across his face and neck, bouncing like springs as he bobbed up and down.</p>
<p class="p1">Will arched his back, breathing heavily, and his chest pressed against his tight shirt just enough to reveal the outline of his nipples. Hannibal gaped at them, salivating as he thought about taking the little pink buds into his mouth. He balled his hands into fists to stop himself from lifting Will’s shirt and doing just that. He trained his eyes down and stared instead at Will’s bright red cock bouncing against his stomach. He’d already tasted it, so he just laid back and admired it as it glistened with pre-cum, leaving a wet spot where the purpled head rubbed against Will’s shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hannibal—“ Will gasped, his hips stuttering forward and his insides clenching around Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal groaned, throbbing at the sensation. He was close, but he knew he should wait for Will to finish first. The look on his face when he came would surely be enough to drive Hannibal over the edge anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">Will's thighs twitched on either side of Hannibal's waist. He rutted down onto Hannibal’s cock, meticulously rubbing the head against his prostate. His eyes rolled back and his bite-swollen lips parted. "I-I'm coming," he moaned, his voice low and raspy.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal groaned beneath him, his lips curling up into a proud smirk at the sight of Will so completely and utterly wrecked above him. Will slammed his hips down at a dizzying pace, his red, leaking cock bouncing between them. Hannibal moved his hands up to grip Will's thighs, rubbing his thumbs over his searing hot skin. This time, Will didn’t protest, he was too lost in the haze of his orgasm. ”Come for me, my cunning boy," Hannibal purred.</p>
<p class="p1">On cue, Will yelped and jerked forward, his stomach muscles contracting as he came in quick bursts all over his and Hannibal's chests. He rolled his hips forward with the grace of an exotic dancer as he rode out his pleasure. Hannibal squeezed his thighs tighter and held him down, closing his eyes and moaning deeply as he spilled his own seed deep inside of Will.</p>
<p class="p1">Will whined softly, squirming from the overstimulation of Hannibal's thick cock twitching against his prostate, filling him with liquid heat. Hannibal reached up and caught the back of Will's neck to pull him down over his chest. Will nuzzled into Hannibal's shoulder, his body melting against Hannibal’s. Neither of them cared about the mess or their ruined clothes. It didn’t matter.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's sweat dampened hair and leaned his head back against the floor. "You're so good for me, mylimasis," he sighed contentedly.</p>
<p class="p1">Will made a soft sound, nuzzling farther into Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Will’s head, cradling him against his body. He never wanted to let him go again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, guys, it's almost over. I know, I can't believe it either. I'm expecting to write two more chapters until the end. I'll let you know if that changes, of course.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal decides to bring Will breakfast the morning after the red shirt of seduction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I'm overstimulated and I'm sad<br/>I don't expect you to understand<br/>It's nothing less than true romance<br/>Or am I just making a mess<br/>In my head in my head<br/>I'm laying naked with you, yeah<br/>In my head, in my head<br/>I'm ready to die holding your hand"<br/>-Bloody Valentine, Machine Gun Kelly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Will answered the door regretfully. <em>Of course,</em> he thought. <em>I can never get a break from you.</em> He stepped aside to let Hannibal inside anyway.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal glanced down at Will, noting that he was only wearing a short pair of black boxers and the same red shirt he’d had on the day before. His shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show his smooth chest and part of his shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at Hannibal, but the irritated look on the boy’s face only stoked the flames of Hannibal’s desire.</p>
<p class="p2">“I brought breakfast,” Hannibal lifted a Tupperware container that inevitably contained pieces of some poor asshole.</p>
<p class="p2">“I didn’t ask you to,” Will mumbled, closing the door as Hannibal let himself into the small kitchen. He frowned at the cluttered counter.</p>
<p class="p2">“I don’t care,” Hannibal answered, digging through Will’s cabinets for a frying pan and a bowl. “Do you have eggs?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2">Will nodded towards the refrigerator. Hannibal sighed painfully at Will’s barren fridge. “You need to go grocery shopping,” he shook his head.</p>
<p class="p2">“Whatever,” Will sighed, leaning against the counter to watch Hannibal work. He wasn’t sure why he was putting up with this. Hannibal was the last person he wanted to see. A cannibal, a murderer, a rapist…but still an excellent chef.</p>
<p class="p2">“This is exactly why I came over. I figured you weren’t eating,” Hannibal explained, a hint of paternal fondness in his voice that made Will cringe. How dare he? Especially after he killed the closest thing either of them would ever have to a child. Will swallowed the dry knot in his throat and glared down at the floor.</p>
<p class="p2">Next to him, Hannibal started chopping bell peppers with surgical precision, throwing them onto the stove with a satisfying sizzle.</p>
<p class="p2">“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Will snapped.</p>
<p class="p2">“Then you ought to take better care of yourself,” Hannibal pursed his lips and stared at Will until he couldn’t help but meet his eyes. He smiled tenderly and took Will’s chin in his hand. Will lifted his arm up to swat Hannibal’s hands away, but Hannibal quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Will’s. The feeling was warm and familiar. Will hated to admit that he’d missed it. <em>But none of it was real</em>, he reminded himself, pulling away and pushing his fists into Hannibal’s chest.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal took Will’s hands in his own and brought them up to his lips. He kissed Will’s knuckles and turned his hands over to kiss his palms. Will whipped his head away, refusing to look at Hannibal and give him the satisfaction.</p>
<p class="p2">“This is very bold of you,” Will grumbled, turning his head even farther to hide the heat that rose to his cheeks as Hannibal slipped his fingertips into his mouth.</p>
<p class="p2">“I missed you,” he purred.</p>
<p class="p2">Will squirmed away with a pained whine. “I didn’t,”</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal scoffed, “You’ve always been a bad liar, Will,” he smiled, tending to the peppers that were beginning to brown on the stove. Will watched him crack eggs into a bowl and beat them with a fork. He imagined picking up the knife on the counter and stabbing it into Hannibal’s back, or slitting his throat gracefully from behind. He saw blood splatter all over the kitchen and all over himself, and he stepped forward mindlessly.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal caught his wrist as he reached across the kitchen counter for the knife. He clicked his tongue and stared down at Will in amusement. “I know exactly what you’re thinking, Will,” he said, his voice deep. “It’s best not to try it here,”</p>
<p class="p2">“Would you rather die in your own kitchen?” Will hissed, pulling his hand out of Hannibal’s grasp. “Because, if I recall, I already tried that,”</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal chuckled. “No, Will. It would be a shame to dirty my kitchen like that,”</p>
<p class="p2">“But you’re okay with dirtying mine?”</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal smirked, thrilled that Will was playing along. “Yours is already dirty. Unlike mine, it only serves its functional purpose,” he pretended to focus on beating the eggs. Will stepped in closer to watch him work.</p>
<p class="p2">“You create art in yours,” he said venomously. “You’d be damned if you let the darkness ruin your masterpieces,”</p>
<p class="p2">“I keep my workspaces separate, Will. It’s much healthier,” he met Will’s eyes and winked playfully. Will rolled his eyes at the man’s eager attempts to woo him. He hated that it was working, even after everything.</p>
<p class="p2">“It’s not fair,” Will groaned, watching Hannibal scramble eggs in the frying pan. He opened the Tupperware he brought and emptied its contents onto the stove. Pieces of spiced sausage. It smelled delicious, but the knowledge of what type of meat it actually was made Will’s stomach churn. He bit his lip as he remembered how the ear had tasted on its way back up. He marched over to the sink just in case.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal laughed. “It’s chicken this time, I promise,” he said. Will shook his head violently. Hannibal opened another, smaller Tupperware container to reveal more sausages encased in store-bought packaging. “See?”</p>
<p class="p2">Will remained wary, but relaxed ever so slightly.</p>
<p class="p2">“I think you’ll find that poultry and human have identifiably different tastes. Now that you have a more experienced pallet,” Hannibal turned the stove off and moved the pan to a different burner. He picked up a slice of the pre-cooked sausage in between his fingers and held it up to Will’s lips. Will kept his lips locked, his eyes widened in fear. Hannibal pushed the piece of meat between Will’s tight lips and gripped his face in his hand, pushing his cheeks together to force him to chew it.</p>
<p class="p2">“What do you think?” he asked, his body uncomfortably close to Will’s.</p>
<p class="p2">Will recognized the meat was definitely chicken, and it was even the brand that had bits of apple in it. He let his shoulders fall back as he swallowed it.</p>
<p class="p2">“Good boy,” Hannibal mused, running his thumb over Will’s lips. “It is different, isn’t it?”</p>
<p class="p2">Will nodded meekly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve tasted human anyway,”</p>
<p class="p2">“Do you miss it?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p class="p2">Will shook his head. “No,” he scoffed. But Hannibal grinned devilishly, ideas budding in his head.</p>
<p class="p2">“Would you like a little reminder?” he asked, pressing his lips against Will’s. Will stiffened, but eventually opened his mouth to let Hannibal in. His tongue explored the depths of Will’s mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip. He reached his hands up to grip Will’s face, pushing a leg in between his to create a pleasurable friction. Will whimpered into their kiss as his back arched against the sink. Hannibal grabbed him around the waist and pulled his hips flush against his. Will felt Hannibal’s growing erection against the inside of his thigh and moaned softly.</p>
<p class="p2">“Go on then,” Hannibal stepped back and pushed Will down by his shoulders. Will obeyed, lowering himself onto his knees and clinging to Hannibal’s legs. He pressed his face into the tent in the older man’s pants and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Hannibal nodded his permission and Will reached up to unbuckle his pants with trembling fingers.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal rested a hand on Will’s curls as he watched him feverishly fumble with his belt and zipper. He bit his lip impatiently as he pushed Hannibal’s pants down to the floor. Hannibal stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. He spread his legs and pushed Will back against the cabinets under the kitchen sink.</p>
<p class="p2">Will’s eyes crossed like a lovestruck cartoon as he stared down at Hannibal’s impressive size. It never got old. Hannibal stroked his cheek and lifted his face up to meet his.</p>
<p class="p2">“I hate you,” Will said, his voice gruff. But his blue eyes were full of lust that said otherwise. Hannibal smiled as Will moved his eyes back down to his meal and slipped it in between his lips.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal groaned as Will moved his tongue along his length, sucking on the tip teasingly. He wanted to pull Will’s hair and force himself down that lovely throat, but he kept himself still as Will warmed up to him.</p>
<p class="p2">Will ran his hands up the backs of Hannibal’s thighs and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth wider to take more of him. His jaw ached as he hollowed his cheeks. He pulled back and used his hand to stroke Hannibal’s shaft while bobbing his head up and down as far as he could without gagging.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal rested both hands on Will’s head, tangling his fingers in his lush curls and threatening to pull. He growled in impatience and animalistic lust as he watched Will’s lips encompass him. But it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p class="p2">“Come on, William, I know you can do better,” he teased, gripping Will’s hair and shoving his mouth all the way down onto his cock. Will’s eyes shot open and his fingernails dug into Hannibal’s legs. His cries were muffled as he choked on the massive cock that was being shoved down his throat. Tears stung his eyes as he gagged and retched around Hannibal’s length. The contractions of this throat made Hannibal lean his head back and moan in delight.</p>
<p class="p2">Finally, Hannibal’s grip slackened enough for Will to pull back and gasp for air. He coughed and sputtered, saliva coating his chin and tears wetting his cheeks. It was a sight for sore eyes. “What the—“ he started, the disobedient fire ablaze in his eyes again. In annoyance, Hannibal grabbed his hair again and crammed his cock back down his throat. This time he thrust into Will’s mouth relentlessly. Will choked and gagged, but the sound of his pain only fueled Hannibal to move faster and harder.</p>
<p class="p2">“That’s a good boy,” Hannibal purred as he pulled back to let Will breathe again. Will coughed and gripped his sore throat, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p class="p2">“Please,” he begged when Hannibal tightened his grip on his brown curls again. He hugged Hannibal’s thighs and kissed him all the way down his swollen length. His teary blue eyes begged to be spared.</p>
<p class="p2">Will was like a wild animal, requiring rough treatment to be tamed. When he was sleepwalking or under the influence of hypnosis he was so needy and pliant it was almost <em>too</em> easy. Hannibal enjoyed the fight; he enjoyed Will’s reluctance and pain, his tears and pleas. He wanted to break him, use his unruly tongue against him and punish him for his cruel behavior. Prison wasn’t punishment enough; clearly, since he'd let another man fuck him knowing it would drive Hannibal mad with jealousy. There was no fun in the pursuit if he couldn’t do the torturing himself.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal clicked his tongue and feigned sympathy for the brat on his knees. “Not yet,” he whispered, pushing himself back inside Will’s soft mouth. Will screamed and pushed against Hannibal’s legs until his sounds were drowned out and suffocated.</p>
<p class="p2">“Pretty thing,” Hannibal mused, holding Will’s delicate face in his hands as he fucked his mouth.</p>
<p class="p2">“Taste good?” he asked, pulling Will off of him and letting his thick saliva drip down his cock. Will nodded, his eyes on the floor.</p>
<p class="p2">“Stand up and turn around,” Hannibal ordered. Will peeked up at him underneath long eyelashes before scrambling to his feet. Hannibal turned him around and pushed his thin body against the counter. He tugged at the waistband of Will’s boxer shorts and let them fall to the floor, lifting his ankles to help him step out of them so he could spread his slutty legs for him.</p>
<p class="p2">“Bend over,” Hannibal growled, pushing Will forward with a hand around the back of his neck like a collar. With his other hand, he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders, sparing the expensive fabric of stains that would likely never come out. He'd ruined enough expensive clothing.</p>
<p class="p2">Will’s body trembled under him, the smell of fear emanating off of him intoxicating to Hannibal. Hannibal smiled to himself and lifted one of Will’s legs up to balance it over the counter. He held him underneath his knee and moved his other hand down to squeeze and slap the plush skin of his ass until it blushed bright red under his hand. Then he bent down and sunk his teeth into the delicious skin, making Will yelp in pain. Satisfied with the sound, he moved his mouth down to Will’s rim and started working his tongue around the puckered flesh.</p>
<p class="p2">Will moaned, biting down on the back of his hand to muffle the shameless sounds. His absolve had officially flown out the window, fled the country, and changed its name. “Hannibal, please,” he begged.</p>
<p class="p2">“What?” Hannibal asked, feigning bemusement.</p>
<p class="p2">“Fuck me,” Will pleaded.</p>
<p class="p2">“Of course,” Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and pushed himself in between Will’s cheeks. He still felt just as tight as the first time. Hannibal groaned and reached around Will’s body to grab his throat.</p>
<p class="p2">Will arched his back and moaned loudly. “Oh, God,” he gasped. “Oh my fucking God,”</p>
<p class="p2">“So you did miss me,” Hannibal mused, kissing Will’s face as he brought his body back towards his chest. Will leaned his head back on Hannibal’s shoulder and sighed blissfully as the older man pounded into him. Strong hands moved over his body and held his hips down against the counter.</p>
<p class="p2">“Ah—<em>fuck</em>!” Will reached up and fumbled behind him until he caught Hannibal’s hair and clung to the blond-grey locks.</p>
<p class="p2">“Hmm, you feel so good, baby,” Hannibal’s silvery voice vibrated against Will’s neck. He sucked and bit Will’s jawline and neck, all the way down to his shoulder, not caring that he would leave obvious purple and red marks that wouldn't go away for days. He pushed the back of Will’s shirt up to reveal more of the ivory skin underneath. He balled the fabric up in his fist and shoved it into Will’s mouth before pushing him back down against the countertop.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal fucked Will hard and fast, holding him down by the back of his neck. All the months spent apart had finally caught up to them. Agonizing months without so much as the slightest touch from one another. Once the floodgates had opened there was no turning back.</p>
<p class="p2">Will slammed his palms against the countertop and cursed loudly around the shirt that gagged him. Hannibal pulled the sodden fabric out of his mouth so he could hear his delightful screams.</p>
<p class="p2">“Oh fuck…oh shit…oh God,” Will panted, barely able to hold himself up.</p>
<p class="p2">“Pretty thing,” Hannibal cooed, pressing his nose into Will’s soft hair. “You’re all mine,” he bit Will’s shoulder and flicked his tongue over the beads of blood that he drew.</p>
<p class="p2">Will nearly screamed. His eyes rolled so far back into his head that he blacked out. As soon as he caught his breath he moaned, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” frantically.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal picked up his pace, wanting to finish at the same time as his lover. Will mewled in desperation, waiting for permission that he knew he didn’t need.</p>
<p class="p2">“<em>Come for me</em>,” </p>
<p class="p2">“<em>Ah!” </em>Will moaned as he came all over the kitchen counter. He whimpered as his orgasm was topped off by a warm gush of semen painting his insides.</p>
<p class="p2">“Good boy,” Hannibal growled possessively into Will’s ear. He stroked stray curls back from his forehead and kissed his cheeks lovingly as they both came down from their highs.</p>
<p class="p2">Unfortunately, since it was a weekday morning, they didn’t have the luxury of reveling in the afterglow for long. Hannibal pulled out and grabbed wads of paper towels from above the sink to clean them both off. Will slumped over the counter, guilt gnawing at his stomach as the orgasmic high wore off. He stared out the window blankly as he let Hannibal clean him up and pull his underwear back over his naked body, handling him like a young child or a ragdoll.</p>
<p class="p2">“Honey, stop playing possum,” Hannibal pinched Will’s bottom playfully. But he wasn’t having it anymore. Will finally pushed himself away from the counter and stormed past Hannibal and into the bathroom. The door clicked locked and seconds later the water turned on, meaning Will wasn’t going to come out any time soon.</p>
<p class="p2">Hannibal rolled his eyes impatiently and found a notepad and a pencil to scribble a brief note before leaving.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Will,</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> Please eat, darling, you used up a lot of energy earlier.</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> XOXO, Hannibal</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">He knew it would probably make Will furious, but the thought of getting under his skin with one tiny slip of paper excited him like nothing else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Hannigram fanfic! I just finished the series on Netflix and now I am obsessed with this pairing, so expect many more fics from me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>